Star Trek: Exploration: Columbia
by DevilDogg75
Summary: The Sigmar crew uncover a plot by the Xindi
1. Memories

The USS Sigmar moved through space at warp nine towards Starbase 621 to investigate why a federation transport ship just vanished. Nivek looked out his room window at the distant stars moving quickly past his window. He returned his gaze to his terminal. On the screen was a picture of his father Sakkhet. Nivek scanned the screen of his fathers service record. A tear formed in his eye when he read _Died on board the __USS Bonestell at Wolf 359. _That was nearly fourteen years ago and the pain was still fresh in Nivek's heart

Just then Nivek's door chimed.

"Enter" said Nivek

T'Amerly the ships counselor was standing in the doorway.

"I thought you could use some company" said T'Amerly.

Nivek motioned with his hand to the empty chair across from him. The beautiful half Vulcan half Human female walked across the room to the empty seat. She was wearing her casual uniform that clung tight to her body showing off her beautiful slim figure. She was simply breath taking and till this moment Nivek never really realized it.

"You look beautiful Counselor" said Nivek.

"Please, I'm off duty, you can call me Em" she said with a wink

"Can I get you something to drink" asked Nivek

"A spiced tea would be nice" she replied

Nivek walked over to the replicator and said "Two Vulcan spiced teas, hot"

The replicator chimed in response to the command and replicated the two beverages. Nivek picked them up and walked over to his desk holding one out for T'Amerly. She took it in her small smooth hands and placed the cup to her lips and sipped.

"mmmm, that hit's the spot" she said

Nivek smiled and sipped his as well.

"So what's on your mind" asked Nivek

"I have been thinking about you a lot recently and I had to come down here to see you" she said.

Nivek blushed a little and asked "What were you thinking about"

"I think I have grown to like you and I can't help it anymore" she said

Nivek probably had a look on his face that probably looked ridiculous because he was dumbfounded.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that" said Nivek

"I know you loved Amanda and losing her must have been tough, and I know I am throwing this on you suddenly but like I said I can't help it anymore" she said

She hung her head as if she was ashamed of what she was saying.

Nivek got up from his seat and moved behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. He has been told before he was great at massages and smiled as T'Amerly seemed to be enjoying her massage. She stood up and turned to look him in the face and moved in to kiss him. For what seemed like an eternity they kissed and when they broke they just stared at each other both at a loss for words. Nivek pulled her closer to his body and kissed her again. They moved to the bed and fell on top of it. Both couldn't help but to let out a laugh.


	2. The Big Game

"Come on ref! that call was bogus!" yelled Kimball

"Yeah it was" yelled Siban back

Kimball laughed and looked at his captain

"I am going to teach you the art of catcalls one day" said Kimball

They both laughed as the crowd around them exploded with applause. Roethlisberger had just passed a short throw to Holmes for forty yards leaving just forty-nice seconds on the clock and needed a touchdown to win the game.

Kimball jumped up and waved his yellow town like a madman.

Siban looked at him and laughed again. "This sport makes no sense to me, not even my human part"

Siban's comm badge vibrated as Brinks voice emitted from it. "Sir, you are needed on the bridge.

"I'll walk with you Captain" said Kimball.

The was a loud shout of "oooh's" as the Steelers quarterback threw an incomplete pass to the same receiver as before.

"Computer end program" said Siban

The computer chimed and the hologram disappeared and the empty holodeck replaced it. The two of them left the holodeck and walked to the bridge.

"So what was the outcome" asked Siban.

"If we stayed for the next play we would have seen the Steelers win that game"

The doors to the turbo lift slid opened and the bridge came into view.

"Report" said Siban walking to his seat on the bridge.

"Captain we have arrived at the last known location of the USS Glenwing" said Brinks

"On screen" said Siban

The bulkhead disappeared and was replaced by the image of nothingness.

"Well that definitely looks like no ship" said Kimball

"Sir I am picking up faint signs of the Glenwing's warp trail" said Brinks

"Where does it lead" asked Siban

"Nowhere captain. It just vanishes" said Brinks.

"What are you thinking captain" asked Kimball looking at the puzzled look on his captains face.

"Are you picking up any temporal disturbances Lieutenant" asked Siban

Brinks moved her small fingers across her panel and turned to look at Siban.

"As a matter a fact I am sir" she said

"Sir I am picking up an anomaly" said Dolred the newly appointed bridge science officer. She was a young Cardassian female who had recently transferred to the Sigmar while it was at Earth. Siban had taken in interest in her impressive record. It was short with her being a lieutenant junior grade but Siban saw much potential in her.

"An anomaly" asked Siban with the same puzzled look on his face.

"Yes sir, it's expanding off out port side now" she said

"Bring it on screen" ordered Siban.

The image changed to reveal a small bright white cloud expanding near the Sigmar.

"Sir the anomaly is pulling us in" said Brinks with a since of urgency in her voice.

"Bring us about to heading one mark one, oh, three" said Siban

Brinks once again moved her fingers across her panel to place the ordered heading.

The Sigmar turned at a sharp angle to move away from the anomaly.

"Let's get away from this thing maximum warp" said Siban as calmly as he could. He was in no mood to have his ship damaged so soon after it was repaired.

The ship rocked and the bridge lights flickered. A loud hum echoed through the bridge as the naccels lost power

Siban's comm badge slightly vibrated as Riley's spoke through it

"Captain we lost all power to engines, I am going to try to reroute power from auxiliary power"

"Do it" ordered Siban. This time the urgency was apparent.

"No affect sir, we just lost auxiliary power too" said Riley

The Sigmar started to drift backwards into the anomaly. The anomaly surrounded the ship causing it to shake violently. Just as quickly as it had started the shaking had ceased.

"Report" said Siban

"Warp drive and auxiliary power are back online Captain" said Brinks.

"Shields down sir" said Crowley.

"Sir we are no longer near Starbase 621, we are apparently now near Saturn" said Brinks

"Hail Starfleet, alert them of our situation" said Siban

"Sir, there's no response" said Kennedy


	3. The Glenwing

Nivek woke up and rolled over in his bed. He almost jumped when he bumped into T'Amerly.

"Oh good morning" said Nivek

"Morning" she replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Even in the dim light Nivek was still fascinated by her beauty.

"I had the weirdest dream, I was in snow globe and a young Klingon I shared my room with at the academy was shaking it" said Nivek.

"That's weird I had a dream where I was on the holodeck at Vulcan and there was a massive Earthquake" said T'Amerly

Nivek's comm badge on the desk beside his bed vibrated and Siban's voice filled the room

"Nivek to the bridge"

"Duty calls" said Nivek with a smile on his face and he kissed her before leaving the room.

Nivek walked on the bridge and immediately felt the slight tension in the air

"What's going on sir" he asked

"I'll let you know when we find out. I need you at tactical" said Siban. Crowley punched in a command to dismiss himself from the station and to allow Nivek to take over.

"Sir, I found the Glenwing's warp signature" said Brinks

"Let's follow and find out what's going on here" said Siban.

The Sigmar took off in the direction of Earth. Moments later they slowed to a dead stop just on the other side of the Earth's moon.

"Where is lake Armstrong" asked Nivek looking at the Moon on the view screen.

"Sir it does appear to be the Earth's moon but scans show that it is the early twenty-first century moon" said Brinks.

"The Glenwing has crashed on the far side of the moon Captain" said Brinks.

"Sir I have just completed a scan of Earth it appears to be the year two-thousand and three. Date: February first." said Kennedy.

"The date the space shuttle Columbia exploded" said Kimball standing up and looking at the Earth

"Well, if it's the early twenty-first century the humans will most likely be able to pick us up, and perhaps already picked up the Glenwing." said Siban.

"I suggest we locate the ship and emit a tractor beam and put in the shuttle bay" said Kimball.

"Great idea Commander, Make it so" said Siban.

"Locked coordinates on the Glenwing sir" said Brinks

"Any survivors" asked Siban

"I am picking up two life signs sir. They are faint and will need immediate medical attention." said Kennedy

"Dolred, I am going to need you in sickbay, activate the EMH to assist you with the injured Glenwing's crewmen" said Siban

"Aye sir" she said and got up from her station and left the bridge. Her replacement immediately took the empty seat.

"Emit the tractor beam and lets get that ship on board. Nivek and Brinks come with me to the shuttle bay, Number One you have the bridge" said Siban

Kimball stood up and took the commanding officers seat.

The party of three left the bridge into the turbo lift.

"Deck Seven" said Siban.

The turbo lift chimed and the doors slid shut. The turbo lift descended rapidly and soon the doors slid open.

The three walked quickly towards the main shuttlebay. The Glenwing drifted through the force field protecting them from the vacuum of space. The small transport ship came down to the floor with a low thud.

Nivek and Brink ran over to the wreckage. Nivek placed a device over the main door and punched in command quickly. The vacuums doors slid open and a hiss of steam escaped from the now open door. Nivek went in followed quickly by brinks. She scanned the area for the life signs and pointed "There" towards the bridge "both of them are on the bridge. One Human and One Klingon"

They walked onto the bridge and it was a somber sight. The bridge was dark and the bridge crew was scattered across the bridge. Nivek ran over to the captain and checked him. It was Captain Christopher Lee Brosnan.

"He's alive" shouted Nivek

"I found the Klingon too" said Brinks

"It's the Glenwing's Chief Medical Officer Warrik" she said

"What" said Nivek

He ran over to look at his old Starfleet academy roommate. The very same one he had a dream about the night past.

"Let's get these two to sickbay." said Nivek

Nivek, Brinks andSiban walked into sickbay with the two injured Glenwing crewmembers. Dolred and the EMH were there awaiting their arrival

They placed them on the biobeds and stepped back to allow the two doctors to go to work

Dolred scanned the Captain as the EMH checked Warrik.

"The Captain's suffered sever head trauma and nerve damage as well as multiple burns" said Dolred.

"This Klingon has a few broken rib bones and suffered multiple burns as well"

"Alert me when either of them awakes" said Siban.

"Will do" said Dolred


	4. History isn't always truth

A few hours passed and Siban paced his ready room. The early twenty first century was not that dangerous of a time for Earth, although in a year he knew the Xindi Reptiles tired to unleash a virus on Earth but that plan was stopped by Archer and T'Pol.

"Captain, the is Dolred, the Glenwing's Captain is conscious and has requested to speak to you" she said through Siban's comm badge.

Siban walked into sickbay and went to Brosnan's biobed.

'We were attacked sir by a Xindi Reptilian warship." he said

"How is that possible" asked Siban.

"We were enroute from Starbase 621 to transport a few crewmembers to the Minatare when we intercepted the Xindi opening a temporal vortex, they have come here to destroy the space shuttle Columbia to stop its next mission" said Brosnan.

"Their next mission" asked Siban

"Well when the Columbia neared Earth they picked up a Xindi probe in the area. It was surveying Earth and transmitting information that prepared the Xindi for their assault the year later." said Brosnan.

Siban looked at Nivek and Brinks who both shared his same expression.

"How come NASA never picked up the probe before" asked Siban.

"No idea Captain but if I am right we do not have much time before the Xindi destroy the Columbia" said Brosnan.

"It's going to happen, historically the Columbia was destroyed by a break in the thermal shielding causing the left wing to break off resulting unbalanced aerodynamic forces causing it to explode" said Nivek.

"History isn't always truth though is it Commander" asked Brosnan.

"The Xindi went back in time and destroyed the Columbia. NASA covered it up with the whole thermal shielding bullshit." said Brosnan.

Siban's badge vibrated "Captain we have picked up another vessel, it's the Xindi"

Captain Siban, Nivek and Brinks ran to the bridge.

"On screen" said Siban urgently.

Nivek and Brinks quickly took their stations. Their replacements moving out their way as the two took their seats.

"The Xindi are closing in fast on Earth sir. They have locked weapons on the Columbia" said Kennedy.

"What do we do Captain" asked Nivek his finger ready to hit the command to fire at a moments notice.

"We do nothing" said Siban

The bridge crew looked at their Captain and knew what he was thinking

_Can't mess with the timeline_

The Xindi reptilian warship came into view and bounded head on towards Earth.

"Sir I am picking up audio from the Columbia now" said Kennedy

"Put it through"

The sounds of a man's voice filled the room

"Huston we are beginning re-entrance now" said the man

"The Xindi are charging some kind of pulse weapon sir" said Brinks

The Xindi ship fired the pulse. It broke through the Earth atmosphere and clipped the back of the Columbia just at the moment it planned a roll to the right exposing its left wing to a more direct blast from pulse. The pulse severed the wing slightly.

"Of scale low" said an astronauts voice.

"The Xindi are recharging their weapon sir" said Brinks.

Siban clutched his chairs arms and the whole bridge crew held their breath

The Xindi ship moved closer to Earth and by this point Siban assumed the Columbia's crew could see the vessel closing in on them

"Roger, uh, bu…" said another man.

"We lost communication with Huston" said another man

The Xindi ship prepared to fire the pulse weapon again

"What the hell is that" said the same man.

"The Xindi ship is firing the weapon sir" shouted Brinks. This time all restraint to hide the nervousness in her voice had failed

The pulse erupted from the ship and sped quickly towards the Columbia. It collided with the ship causing it to exploded.

"The Columbia is gone sir" said Brinks.

"The Xindi are moving off sir" said Kennedy.

"Follow them" said Siban\

The Sigmar moved off from behind Earth's moon and chased after the Xindi reptilian warship.

"We are closing in fast on them sir" said Brinks.

"Nivek, give them a warning that we are here. Fire a spread of quantum torpedoes just off their port bow." said Siban

"Aye, sir" said Nivek

He punched in a quick command on his panel and three bright blue orbs erupted from the front torpedo bay.

"The Xindi are turning about Captain, They know we are here now" said Brinks.

"Even with our shields down they are still no match for us Captain" said Nivek

"Hail these bastards" said Siban

"Communication link opened sir" said Kennedy.

The bulk head shimmered away and was replaced by the image of a creature with bronze colored skin and ridges on its forehead and with hair that stood straight up in a spikey kind of hairstyle.

"I am Captain Siban of the Federation Starship Sigmar. You just committed and act of unprovoked aggression against a race that was no threat to you"

"The Human kind must be annihilated before they destroy our kind" said the Xindi male.

"The human race of this time had no means to attack you nor were the capable of launching any kind of interstellar assault" said Siban.

Just then Siban began to vanish as he was transported over to the Xindi ship.

"Get him back" shouted Kimball

"Sir the Xindi ship has raised it shields" said Brinks.

"Damn it" shouted Kimball.

"What would they want with the Captain" asked Nivek.

"I suppose when he mentioned the Federation it sparked their interest" said Kimball.

"What do we do" asked Kennedy

"We need to make a plan. Emergency briefing in twenty minutes. We need a plan and fast" said Kimball.


	5. So it's settled

"Can we adjust the harmonics so that we can beam the Captain out through their shields" asked Crowley

"It's impossible, I tried and the Xindi are using some kind of multi-frequency shielding. It's constantly changing and will be impossible" said Brinks.

"We can lower their shields through a couple small burst from the deflector array, not enough to destroy the ship but just enough to beam the Captain on board" said Nivek

"We will have to get close to do that and the Xindi might find out what we are doing and flee, then we can lose our Captain for who knows how long" said Kimball.

"We can move a shuttle into their blind spot and drawl their attention to us by using the deflector technique, we can beam the Captain to the shuttle then when the shuttle is close beam him on board in case the Xindi try to do something bold." said Nivek

"Anyway we look at it, we have to be careful not to destroy the Xindi in this time period. Who knows what effects it might have if that ship was to crash on Earth." said Kimball

"So it's settled we will use the shuttlecraft and distract the Xindi long enough to rescue the Captain." said Kimball

The briefing party got up from their seats and quickly left the room.

"Nivek, Brinks and Retort you will be on the shuttlecraft" said Kimball

Kimball walked onto the bridge. This was not the scenario he wanted to be in to be called Captain. However he was going to do whatever it took to get his commanding officer back to the Sigmar.

Kimball sat in the captains chair. He pressed his comm badge and spoke

"Retort once you guys are in position we will begin the small bursts"

"Aye sir" said the chief of security.

In the shuttlecraft Brinks began to maneuver it from the shuttlebay. The small craft broke through the force field and moved towards the Xindi ship.

"I have a lock on their navigation systems Captain" said Crowley.

"Helm bring us about to heading one mark oh, oh, three." said Kimball

The Sigmar moved to face the Xindi ship head on. The shear size difference should have made the Xindi tuck tail and run, but these guys weren't known for being cowards.

"Retort here, we are in position and ready for transport"


	6. Home Again

"You'll never get away with this" yelled Siban from the restraint chair he was placed in

It was dark in the room. The only light coming from a few consoles in the room

"The Humans are moving into position to attack" said one of the reptilian creatures.

"Where are you from Captain" asked the one reptilian creature who seemed to be in command.

"Captain Siban USS Sigmar…." said Siban

"Very well have it your way" said the Xindi

The Xindi ship shook violently and a klaxon went off

"Shields are down!" yelled one of the Xindi

"I got a lock on the Captain" said Nivek

"Begin transport" said Retort

Just then Siban began to disappear from his holding chair and rematerialized on board the shuttlecraft

"I picked up a small craft" said a Xindi

"Destroy it!" yelled the Xindi in charge.

"Sir they locked onto the shuttlecraft" said Crowley

"Let's buy them sometime, fire phasers but be sure to miss their ship" ordered Kimball

The two ends of the forward phaser array bank began to glow orange and moved towards the center at each other, when they met they lashed out in one solid beam towards the Xindi warship.

The Xindi weapon barely missed the shuttle and crashed into the Sigmar.

"Minimal damage to deck fifteen through seventeen" said Crowley

The shuttlecraft moved quickly towards the Sigmar

"The Xindi have relocked weapons on the shuttle sir"

"Beam them out of there" said Kimball

Nivek, Brinks, Retort and Siban began to dematerialize into nothingness and rematerialized on board the Sigmar on transporter pad in transporter room three.

Just as they did the shuttlecraft was hit and exploded.

The Xindi warship moved off and went to warp.

"Follow them!" yelled Kimball

The Sigmar shoot off and chase of the Xindi

Siban walked onto the bridge and there was an outburst off applause

Kimball stood up and motioned with his hand to the chair

"Kept it warm for you Captain" said Kimball

Siban smiled and sat in his chair

Brinks and Nivek took to their respective stations and Brinks turned and said

"The Xindi are dropping out of warp near Vulcan sir"

"Sir I am picking up a temporal disturbance near the warships bow" said Crowley who had taken an empty science station

The same bright white light that brought them here began to form in front off the warship. The warship moved forward through the cloud.

"Follow them through" ordered Siban

The Sigmar took chase once again of the Xindi. The Sigmar shook as it entered the cloud. When it reemerged Crowley hit a few buttons on his console.

"Sir we are back" he said

Nivek smiled and said "about time"

"Time to show the Xindi we have been holding back, fire forward quantum torpedoes" he said.

Three bright blue orbs shoot out from the Sigmar and moved very rapidly towards the Xindi ship. When they collided with it, it exploded not standing a chance against the power of the torpedoes.

Another burst of applause broke out on the bridge.

"good to have you back Captain" said Kimball

"No thank you, it seems I picked a great first officer" said Siban

Kimball smiled and looked out on the bridge view screen

"It appears the history databanks will have to be rewritten" he said

"I just hope section 31 does not pay us a visit, we left twenty-forth technology back in the twenty-first century" he said.

_Captains log: Stardate 57225.1: With the Glenwing's surviving crewmen on board and the Xindi plot uncovered, we are heading back to Starbase 621. Unfortunately due to Starfleet regulations we were not able to stop the Xindi and their plot to destroy the Columbia. _


End file.
